mortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Reptile
"Estupidos humanos de sangre caliente"-'Reptile' hablando a Kung Lao y Liu Kang en su guarida (Reptile's Lair) en Mortal Kombat:Shaolin Monks Reptile es un personaje de la saga de videojuegos Mortal Kombat. Acerca de Reptile Reptile' es un Ninja humanoide de color verde: Físicamente es horroroso y repulsivo, pero se caracteriza por su gran disimulo y lealtad incondicional; a diferencia de muchos, Reptile no busca el poder. En cambio, tiene la obsesión de posiblemente encontrar a algún miembro de su raza: Los Saurian, una raza exterminada hace mucho tiempo por Shao Kahn; esta obsesión llega a ocasionarle periodos de locura. Aunque ha servido a Shao Kahn por mucho tiempo, desconoce que fue éste quien destruyó su hogar natal, Zaterra, y exterminó a toda su raza. Es desconocida la edad de Reptile; se estima que tiene miles o quizá millones de años. Reptile fue el primer personaje oculto en el juego Mortal Kombat. A veces, antes de pelear contra un oponente, él aparecía solo en el centro de la arena haciendo la pose de victoria de Sub-Zero, diciendo cosas como: “Look to la Luna” (“Mira hacia la luna"), “Alone is how to find me” (“Solo es como me encontrarás”) o “Perfection is the key” (“Perfección es la clave”). En el primer juego de la serie, él era la combinación de los personajes Scorpion y Sub-Zero, ya que si combinamos los colores de éstos obtenemos el color de Reptile (amarillo + azul = verde); a diferencia de lo que se pensaba, Reptile obtuvo tanta popularidad que en Mortal Kombat II fue anexado como personaje jugable con sus propios movimientos. Historia .]] .]] En un punto determinado -posiblemente después de la muerte del Gran Kung Lao hace 500 años o antes- Reptile se unió a las filas de Shang Tsung en Earthrealm, escondido desde el primer Mortal Kombat. Naturalmente, cuando Shang Tsung regresó a Outworld, Reptile también. Protegió a su maestro del peligro durante los eventos de Mortal Kombat II, y ahí fue donde recibió una orden directa de Shao Kahn: Si la cumplía, él liberaría de la esclavitud a los miembros restantes de su raza; la misión era encontrar a Kitana, hija adoptiva del emperador. Junto con Jade recibió órdenes de traerla a como de lugar, incluso matarla si es necesario; la misión falló debido a que Jade protegió y huyó con su amiga Kitana. Después de la batalla en MK3 y tanto la Tierra como el reino de Edenia fueron libres, Reptile fue tomado prisionero en Edenia y condenado al Netherealm por genocidio: una pequeña ironía ya que su raza fue víctima del mismo acto. En el Netherealm fue general de las fuerzas del Dios Anciano Caído, Shinnok, haciendo un pacto de que éste reviviría a su raza extinta; al perder la guerra, Reptile volvió al Outworld a servir a su antiguo maestro, manteniendo su estatus intacto. Debido al largo tiempo de separación de su raza, más importante de su matriarca, Reptile empezó un proceso de involución, tanto física como psicológicamente durante los eventos de Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Cuando las armadas de Edenia y Outworld se encerraron en combate, Reptile fue a informarle a su amo pero fue distraído por la vampira Nitara, quien le reveló detalles de su raza perdida. También le dio la espada Kirehashi, un artefacto zaterrano, como una prueba. Cuando Kahn fue supuestamente asesinado por la Alianza Mortal, Reptile encontró rápidamente un nuevo amo: Nitara. Para su desgracia, Nitara sólo lo estaba usando para liberar a su raza (la de ella) de un encierro. Su primer paso fue distraer a Reptile el tiempo necesario para que la Alianza Mortal matara a Shao Kahn; después, manipuló a Reptile y a Cyrax para que se enfrentaran en combate. Reptile dañó el control de portales de Cyrax, así éste ayudaría a Nitara a recuperar la orbe donde se encontraba su reino encerrado a cambio de devolverlo al Earthrealm. Eventualmente, Reptile descubrió que Nitara solo lo usó y fue en su búsqueda, llevándolo al Lava Chamber, pero era muy tarde: tanto Cyrax como Nitara no estaban, sin embargo, el huevo de dragón de Onaga, el Rey Dragón estaba a punto de nacer. Al romperse, un rayo de luz golpeó a Reptile y su cuerpo se convirtió en el receptor del alma de Onaga. Reptile regresa en Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, su separación de Onaga es explicada en parte por el final de Nightwolf en Mortal Kombat: Deception. En el konquest de MK: A, Reptile se encuentra en la base del clan Dragón Rojo. Aunque no hay una explicación de por qué esta ahí, es posible que su ADN junto al del dragón de Daegon, Caro, haya sido usado para crear híbridos de dragón y humano, ya que los híbridos muestran una semejanza con Reptile. En su final, tras la muerte de Blaze, la pirámide donde estaba empezó a temblar y un sarcófago de origen familiar salió de esta, al abrirlo, Reptile se encontró con una hembra zaterrana, mientras este volvía a su forma humanoide. Con la hembra, Reptile revivirá la gloria de Zaterra. Roles en los juegos de Mortal Kombat '' Mortal Kombat Personaje oculto Reptile es un personaje creado a partir de los movimientos de Sub-Zero y Scorpion, a la vez su imagen es la fusión de estos dos personajes. Movimientos Especiales *'Ráfaga de Hielo': Cruce de manos por el cual lanza un pulso celestino de poder, el cual al tocar al oponente lo convierte en una pieza de hielo deteniéndolo. *'Barrida de Fuerza': Compacta su cuerpo, adelantando su pierna y retrocendiendo sus brazos, se impulsa y al chocar con el oponente lo derriba. *'Arpón': Alza su brazo y de allí expulsa un árpon que en la punta tiene el aguijón de un escorpión, el cual atraviesa al oponente y lo atrae hacía él. *'Telepuerto de Golpe': Corre hacía átras y desaparece del campo, aparece corriendo por el otro extremo, al acercarse a tí, te recibe con una patada en el torso. Habilitación *'Pelear contra Reptile': Jugar en el modo '''1P vs. CPU' hasta combatir en el escenario El Pozo, allí consigue una Double Flawless sin usar el botón de Bloqueo, pero en la segunda victoria utiliza el Finish, y ejecuta un Fatality (el Stage Fatality no cuenta). ''Mortal Kombat II Biografía ''Como protector de Shang Tsung, Reptile se oculta entre las sombras acabando con cualquiera que se atreva a hacerle daño a su maestro. Se cree que su fomra humana esconde a una horrible especie de reptil que se había extinguido hace ya millones de años. Él entra al Torneo con la esperanza de derrotar a todos y proteger a su maestro. Movimientos Especiales *'Invisibílidad': Especialidad en la cual desvanece su imágen, es imperceptible al ojo, el método para retomar su imágen es el mismo por el cual desapareció. *'Residuo Ácido': Esfera verdosa de ácido, es expulsado de su rostro, la fuerza de aquella sustancia derriba al oponente. *'Rastro de Energía': Cruce de manos por el cual lanza una columna esparcida de enregía verdosa, la fuerza de la energía derriba al oponente. *'Barrida de Fuerza': Compacta su cuerpo, adelantando su pierna y retrocendiendo sus brazos, se impulsa y al chocar con el oponente lo derriba. Fatality *'Devoración de Cabezas': Se despoja de su máscara, mostrara un rostro escamoso y de reptil con resaltantes ojos, volteando su cabeza estira su lengua, atrapara la cabeza del oponente decapitándolo, tragándose la cabeza deja caer el cuerpo con flujos de sangre. *'Corte de Cuerpos': Desvanece de la pantalla, sin percatarse, se aproximara al oponente, cuando tome forma nuevamente bifurcara al oponente con la fuerza de sus brazos. *'Friendship': Del interior de su traje saca una versión miniatura de si mismo, en la pantalla aparecerá la frase I buy a Reptile Doll (Yo compre un muñeco de Reptile). *'Babality': Un bebé con la indumentaria ninja, descalzo, porta un pañal y mantiene la máscara. Final Reptile siempre fue un fiel sirviente y protector de Shang Tsung. Haciendo una corta aparición muy pequeña en el Primer Torneo. Al descubrir el plan de Shang Tsung de forzar a ser esclavos bajo el mando de Shao Kahn a los últimos miembros de su raza en extinción, Reptile empieza su propio plan. El entra al Torneo del Outworld, derrota a Shao Kahn y se revela contra Shang Tsung, terminando con sus palnes. Ahora su raza puede vivir su existencia, en paz. ''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/Mortal Kombat Trilogy .]] Biografía ''Siempre un sirviente de confianza de Shao Kahn, Reptile fue elegido para asistir a Jade en la captura de Kitana. En contraste con las instrucciones de Jade, Reptile tiene ordenes de detener a la renegada Kitana a cualquier costo...aún si esto significa la muerte. Movimientos Especiales *'Invisibílidad': Especialidad en la cual desvanece su imágen, es imperceptible al ojo, el método para retomar su imágen es el mismo por el cual desapareció. *'Residuo Ácido': Esfera verdosa de ácido, es expulsado de su rostro, la fuerza de aquella sustancia derriba al oponente. *'Rastro de Energía Alto': Cruce de manos por el cual lanza una columna esparcida de energía verdosa, la fuerza de la energía derriba al oponente. *'Rastro de Energía Bajo': Cruce de manos y compactando su cuerpo con el cual lanza una columna esparcida de energía verdosa a las piernas del oponente, la fuerza de la energía derriba al oponente. *'Golpe de Abdomen': Compacta su cuerpo, adelantando su pierna y retrocediendo uno de sus brazos para que cuando este en cercanía al oponente logre adelantar su puño e impactarlo en su abdomen y derribarlo en el campo. *'Barrida de Fuerza': Compacta su cuerpo, adelantando su pierna y retrocendiendo sus brazos, se impulsa y al chocar con el oponente lo derriba. Fatality .]] *'Devoración de Cabezas': Se despoja de su máscara, mostrara un rostro escamoso y de reptil con resaltantes ojos, volteando su cabeza estira su retractil lengua, atrapara la cabeza del oponente decapitándolo, tragándose la cabeza, estira su lengua y atrapa el torso el cual será tragado, su piernas a la vez dejando solo su pies. *'Vomito Ácido': Se despoja de su máscara, mostrando su rosro escamoso y de reptil, con resaltantes ojos, estirara su cuello, colocara su cabeza encima del opoente, dejara caer un gran ácido de su boca, el oponente quedara recubierto y se derretira, la piel y los huesos se convierten en una esfera ácida y cayendo se esparce en el suelo. *'Friendship': De sus manos hace salir una gran caja sorpresa, girando una manivela, abre la caja y de allí saldrá una gran cabeza de serpiente de juguete de resorte, el oponente al verlo se asustara tanto que caera y su alma saldrá expulsada. *'Babality': Un bebé con la indumentaria ninja, descalzo, porta un pañal y mantiene la máscara. *'Animality': Transformación en un mono de colores realistas, empezara a agitar sus brazos y acelerara, el oponente saldrá corriendo mientras la bestia lo va persiguiendo. *'Brutality': Combo de once golpes por el cual hace implosionar el cuerpo de su oponente en restos y charcos de sangre. Final Shao Kahn le ordenó a Reptile que buscara y eliminara a Kitana. Cumplió su labor con éxito, pero al regresar encontró que le emperador lo había engañado. Shao Kahn le había prometido a Reptile que si tenía éxito, resucitaría a los de su raza. Shao Kahn nunca tuvo la intención de cumplir su promesa. Enfurecido, Reptile se volvió contra su maestro y lo derroto en batalla. Pero al haber matado a su maestro, Reptile perdió la oportunidad de conocer a los de su verdadera raza. ''Mortal Kombat 4/Mortal Kombat Gold .]] es Reptile en MK:La pelicula.]] Biografía ''Uno de los generales del ejército de Shinnok, Reptile pertenece a una raza extinta de criaturas reptilianas. Fue desterrado al Netherealm, acusado del genocidio contra su propia especie. Siendo culpable de la muerte de millones, Reptile es un peligroso aliado para las fuerzas del mal. Movimientos Especiales *'Invisibílidad': Especialidad en la cual desvanece su imágen, es imperceptible al ojo, el método para retomar su imágen es el mismo por el cual desaparecio. *'Residuo Ácido': Esfera verdosa de ácido, es expulsado de su rostro, la fuerza de aquella sustancia derriba al oponente. *'Rastro de Energía Bajo': Cruce de manos y compactando su cuerpo con el cual lanza una columna esparcida de energía verdosa a las piernas del oponente, la fuerza de la energía derriba al oponente. *'Golpe de Abdomen': Compacta su cuerpo, adelantando su pierna y retrocediendo uno de sus brazos para que cuando este en cercanía al oponente logre adelantar su puño e impactarlo en su abdomen y derribarlo en el campo. Arma *Hacha de Gran Filo Fatality *'Devoración de Cabezas': Corriendo al oponente, salta hacia él, sujetandolo abre su boca y moviendo su cabeza empieza a morder la cara del oponente, solo se vera la sangre que va saliendo de las mordidas, entonces soltara el agarre y el cuerpo muerto caera con su rostro devorado. *'Vomito Ácido': Levitando en torno al oponente, dejando salir un sonido de su boca vomita sobre él, aquel vomito empezara a derretir al oponente, el cadaver desollado caera brotando sangre. thumb|Reptile blades Final Reptile habitaba su prisión, jutno a Quan Chi, Reptile esperaba a Shinnok para que se le cumpliese su promesa, Deteniendo la caminata de Quan Chi, saliendose de sus cabales le dice Trasladame atrás en el tiempo para volver con mi raza, Quan Chi no se inmuto y Reptile se impacientaba y volvió a pedir forzadamente que cumpliera la promesa, Shinnok se teletransporto hacia La Prisión de Reptile, allí lo toma del cuello y le responde No cumplire mi promesa, y hace estallar su cabeza y deja el cuerpo. Poderes y habilidades A pesar de su fuerza sobrehumana, la saliva de Reptile es un ácido tan poderoso que corroe incluso el metal, también pose la habilidad de confundirse con el entorno haciéndose invisible. Acid Split: Reptile escupe ácido haciendo que este queme al oponente y lo distraiga para atacarlo. (MK II, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:SM, MK:A) Power Slide: Reptile se barre en el suelo tirando al oponente; en Shaolin Monks, Reptie deja un rastro verde. (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK:SM) Chameleon: Reptile se hace invisible y visible en una nube de humo; en UMK3, no aparece hasta ser golpeado; en MKA su arma permanece visible. (MK II, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:A) Runing Serpent: Reptile corre hasta quedar detrás el oponente y da un perfecto codazo en la cara. ''Mortal Kombat:Deadly Alliance'' Biografía Reptile había descubierto el plan de Shang Tsung y Quan Chi para asesinar a Shao Kahn. Pero durante el cámino hacia la fortaleza del emperador, fue distraido por una vampiresa llamada Nitara. Ella le condujo hacia la base secreta de las fuerzas de Kitana. Saber esa información sería de gran valor para el emperador en su lucha contra Edenia y los Shokan. Ansioso de contarle a su maestro todo lo que sabía, Reptile volvió a la fortaleza de Shao Kahn, pero se lo encontró muerto yaciendo en el suelo de la sala de trono. thumb|Reptile en el comercial de [[Mortal Kombat II.]] El tiempo que estuvo infiltrado en la base secreta de Kitana le retrasó lo suficiente como para darles a Shang Tsung y Quan Chi el tiempo necesario para acabar con su maestro, Shao Kahn. Reptile se sentía muy mal por haber fallado a su maestro y estuvo rondando las regiones bajas del Outworld hasta que se cruzó con Nitara. Desesperado por conseguir un nuevo maestro, le ofreció su lealtad a la vampiresa. Su primera misión consistió en atacar al invasor procedente de la Tierra, Cyrax. Ella le dijo que debía destruir el panel de su brazo para debilitarle. Notas Adicionales * Un intento anterior para el juego, los escritores amplian a Reptile como un Saurio en sus orígenes y trajo la creación del personaje de Mortal Kombat Trilogy, Khameleon. Ella era la última restante de los otros reptiles de su misma raza. Su única similitud con Reptile fue que era una cambiaba de ninja, aunque ella era una mujer. En la Play Station y versiones de Saturn del juego, existe un personaje similar, aunque él es un hombre y su nombre se escribe "Chameleon". Este carácter ha sido sólo uno de los mayores guerreros de Shao Kahn. Chameleón ha aparecido de nuevo en Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, mientras Khamelon apareció en un aspecto exclusivo junto Chameleón en la versión de Wii. * Si bien, la biografía de Reptile en Mortal Kombat 4 afirma que fue desterrado a la Netherealm por la comisión de genocidio en otras especies, el MK4 cómic muestra a Sindel (recuperando su papel como reina de Edenia) desterrando a los Reptiles de las minas de cobalto de Shokan por sus crímenes contra Edenia. Esto es de nota, porque hasta ese punto, el de las minas de cobalto Shokan sólo se había mencionado en el MK: The Journey Begins y Mortal Kombat: La Conquista. * En Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Reptile apareció en su forma más animalística todavía. Sin embargo, en Mortal Kombat: Deception, en la que termina Sindel, apareció en el original de su apariencia humana de los primeros juegos Mortal Kombat, lo que es o bien una indicación de que este reptil ha recuperado la forma, o una continuidad de error debido al hecho de que aparece en Deception del modo Konquest en su forma humana. * Él y Kano son los únicos personajes de MK en el primer juego que no aparecen en la película animada Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins. * Por alguna extraña razón, el Fatality de Reptile de "Comer cabezas de sus rivales" en Mortal Kombat II en la arena de Armory por causas inexplicablemente la palabra a la diapositiva a la izquierda en la victoria final de la pantalla. Sólo se dará la palabra en movimiento, Reptile y su recién muerto oponente no se mueven en la dirección de la planta a pesar de ellos en la parte superior de la misma. * En los dos primeros juegos de la saga Mortal Kombat, Reptile sangra rojo al igual que los demás personajes. En el Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 y Mortal Kombat Trilogy sin embargo, su sangrado es verde. (A pesar de que esta se presume se trataba de poner en reptiles debido a su naturaleza, son las complicaciones físicas desactivadas). En Mortal Kombat 4/Gold, su sangre se convirtió de nuevo a normal rojo. En Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, su sangre se convirtió de nuevo a verde, aunque roto cuerpo talones parece rojo. Su aspecto técnico como Onaga en Mortal Kombat: Decepction, el sangrado es de color rojo otra vez. En Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, sangra de color rojo. Reptile y sus hemorragias son de sangre verde, una vez más, en Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Curiosamente, sin embargo, las hemorragias Reptile son rojas en Armageddon en caso de que sean víctimas de una trampa mortal. * En la parte trasera de la Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks en el cuadro de Blockbuster está erróneamente escrito como se llama Lizard. * De todos los personajes que aparecieron en Deadly Alliance y Deception, Reptile era el único que recibió un nuevo traje y el personaje de modelo para el Armageddón, debido a la gran demanda de su fan "Shaolin Monks" traje a ser jugable. * Reptil era parte de Jazwares.inc 's tercera ola de Mortal Kombat junto con figuras de acción de Kano, Johnny Cage y Noob Saibot al salir poco antes de la temporada de fiestas de 2006. * Cuando Liu Kang o Kung Lao encontraron a Reptile en The Pit I en Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, se refieren como "otro agente de Shang Tsung", sin embargo, responderá "no me sirve Shang Tsung". Su MKII Bio indica que él es el protector de Shang Tsung y lo hace servir el hechicero. * En Deadly Alliance, su suplente biológica presenta su primer traje, y viceversa. * En el Mortal Kombat 2 si Reptile es golpeado por la congelación de Sub Zero mientras él está realizando su escupen ácido, reptil que parecen no tener cara. Animaciones Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Ninjas